Jealousy
by Ace7321
Summary: Cloud Strife is jealous, plain weird, but it's true. Basically Cloud's POV and what he thinks so I am sorry for the lack of dialogue. A CloTi oneshot.


_A.N: So, I wrote this in the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping. Because I am not quite allowed on the Internet as I am in the middle of taking a test for my scholarship. But I could let this go waste so I quickly finished it up and post it before anyone notice I am still awake._

_In case anyone found some errors or mistakes, I am truly sorry as I haven't proofread it myself and my betareader is nowhere to be seen for a few weeks by now._

_Enjoy and R&R! :)_

**Jealousy**

He's jealous, no doubt about it.

It may sound very unusual or maybe awkward for someone as famous as Cloud Strife – to be jealous. In addition, what he jealous about is unusual and awkward. He is jealous of: Everything.

Day in and day out, he secretly pouted behind the source of his jealousy. Day in and day out, he cursed himself for not telling the source of jealousy what he is jealous about. Day in and day out, his gloves became his victim as he squeezes his gloves beneath his strong fists.

He hated himself, and mostly – his beloved Tifa! Well, not really hating her, but she is driving him to the brink of insanity. He loved her to death, but Cloud didn't think she felt the same way.

Not with what he had to endure every day.

Cloud is jealous with the crowd of people every night at the bar, especially that group of young adults in their twenties. Most of them are pretty… good looking to most girls but not to Cloud, that's for sure. Cloud is jealous when Tifa gives them that chirping of laughter that Cloud loves the most but always fails to make her give the same to him. He is definitely more jealous when one of them jokingly ask, "If I bought that champagne at the top, will you marry me or maybe a kiss?" and what Tifa replies with her blushing nod, "Well, maybe I will, if you do."

They better be joking, or else, Cloud will give it to them.

Sometimes, Cloud is jealous of Vincent. The red gunslinger, like himself, rarely speaks. Somehow, Cloud knew Tifa differentiate Vincent as a cool gentleman, and Cloud: Just lonely, sensitive, and cold. How his eyes burn when Tifa gives Vincent those soft, gentle looks (Well, she did the same to Cloud too). Good thing Yuffie in now officially in a league with Vincent. Tifa won't betray herself, or Yuffie.

How he wished that Tifa sees him as a man who loves her like no one else.

Apparently, Cloud is also jealous with Tifa's comb, a lifeless object. He is jealous on how that pesky little plastic object gets to run through Tifa's hair every morning. What's worse, it's her routine. Cloud has always has this fascination towards Tifa's hair. In his opinion, Tifa's hair is… smooth, silky, soft and all the whatever words that all shampoo company use for their products. He guesses it out through the occasional hugs here and there whenever he's out for a long delivery. It's totally different from his spikes, to say the least.

He just wants to feel her hair, just tiny bit of once.

Something even weirder, Cloud is jealous of those chocolates and sweets and especially those little lollies. Weird, plain weird. To think that cold and distant Cloud Strife who had once a bitter rivalry with the famed Sephiroth to have an even bitter rivalry with… those things. Cloud is so jealous when Tifa nibbles the bits of chocolate, little by little as if it's the rarest thing in her life. When she licks the rest of the melted chocolate over her fingers, Cloud just lost it. And those lollies? If he had a chance, he would crush those candies to pieces. It's pretty unfair for Cloud when only those lollies get to wrestle with her tongue. And Cloud knew just how much Tifa savors the sweet and sour flavor of the candy at her tongue.

He just wishes it were his though.

And this, his jealousy couldn't get any worse. Cloud is jealous of Tifa's blanket! He is jealous to see how the blanket does its job to keep her warm, keep her safe, keep her secure. Sometimes when Tifa tuck her head underneath the thick material, it gets to feels her breathing. Lucky fellow.

He just want to be the one.

To be the one with her.

To be hers.

Maybe, but those jealousy stuff had ended for some time now. His wait had ended soon after he was down on his knee, and presented her that little band that fits only her finger.

Cloud no longer had to endure that crowd no more, as they knew what's coming for them if they messed with Tifa. There's no longer jokes about getting intimate even a little with Tifa around Seventh Heaven. The entire populace knew ever since Tifa announced that she had a newly employed bouncer, who was standing over at a corner with his golden spikes.

Sometimes, Tifa pouted about Cloud scaring away most of her regulars.

Vincent? He became Cloud's best man during the big day. And Yuffie basically managed the whole wedding for Tifa. During the whole process, Cloud had the softest gaze Tifa could give and he could almost see the love inside the teary eyes. She was looking at him as her husband, the man who will spend the rest of his life with her.

Yuffie got the bouquet though, and Vincent frowned soon after.

Moreover, Cloud didn't need to be jealous with the plastic thing anymore. And he finally felt how Tifa's hair really felt like. It felt like paradise to be finally running his own fingers through the strands of hers. Cloud could tell that Tifa loved it too. Every morning, he wouldn't miss getting his fingers intertwine with the silky locks.

Although the comb still play its part everyday.

Tifa suddenly realizes that she no longer had a sweet tooth, not to the real thing anymore. Now the thing that she prefers to nibble and to lick the most are no longer the dark or milk chocolate. It's Cloud's lips instead. The thing she wrestles and rolls her tongue against before slowly savoring its taste, the lollies were practically kicked out when Cloud's own tongue replaced them.

Of course, Marlene is there to comfort the candies of their jobs.

Cloud finally get to challenge the blanket that he felt envied to the most. Every night, it is Cloud's job to keep Tifa warm, safe and secure. The large piece of thick cotton is easily forgotten ever since Cloud moved in to her room. Tifa would now curl herself around Cloud and in turn, Cloud would wrap his arms around Tifa, sharing each other's warmth. It is now Cloud who listens to her breathing and her heartbeat.

Sure, the blanket was returned to its role as soon as winter strikes.

The tide is turned now.

For the thing that everything is jealous of: Cloud Strife.


End file.
